parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(7) Year 21th: Escape to Texas
I wake up in the airport. It's a shabby airport of a nearly-bankrupt scapeship transportation company. Security here is so loosen, if I'm terrorist, I could easily launch a terrorist attack here. They're find me... I'm on my way to escape. Now, I'm wearing a vest but I look like a homeless, as I have been running for a week and have sleep in here for 3 days. I wait for my flight. My flight will take off tonight and I had arrived here 3 days ago, just to make sure they won't follow me, to secure my exit. They don't think I'll escape to Earth. I have successfully deactivate the tracking chip in my body, hack to some of the main server to chang the code to cheat the AI about my face.... maybe I can tresspass their system temporarily for a week. I open my hologram laptop.... I check most of the connection, my status, my citizen score,.... I'm stress.... An African security guard looks at me suspiciously. I keep on working... They have deactivated my citizen score so now I can't buy anything here... but luckily... I hack some random citizen to steal their score to buy the flight ticket... It's 2 more hours for my flight... The view from all security cameras appear on my computer, I feel scare when I see a few cars have stop in front of the airport.. Many secret agents come out. From the exit gate, a few agents take out the gun and slowly move.... I run immediately to the check in area. I show the security my ticket... "It's not your flight time, sir!" " Please.... I have some thing emergency inside...." " Please, sir... wait for your flight" I reluctantly come back, I'm wearing a fake bear to disguise. A few agents are speaking to the security guard. Suddenly, there is a report in the big screen " There is an international criminal that might be in the airport.... if you get any information about his appearance, please contact us at number ...." I look around.... I come back and sit in the waiting seat, take out the computer and work, pretend as nothing has happened... The agent walk around, they don't care about me.... Feeling stress, I walk to the toilet and wait in there. To kill the time in the restroom, I watch the picture of Angela, some beautiful Aryan and reads some books..... 1h30 has passed, in the restroom, I heard a couple of agents conversation " Any sign of him ?" " No, any suspection ?" " No, all passenger here are low-paid worker...." They all smile.... It's 1h45 minutes... I walk out and come to the check in area... Then I get inside smoothly, the agent outside just gathering around and just talking.... Finally, I get in the spaceship.... I sleep during my flight... Later A guy grab me in the shoudler, I immediately seizes his hand as reflect and he shouts " Ah... ah... what are you doing to me ?" " I'm sorry" " We arrived" I just don't know where to go on Earth, I choose randomly.... I choose Texas as I love this place.... I wake up now and just wonder, where am I ? Nowhere to go.... Category:Storyline: Origin